turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Unavailable
Meta Timing: 22 Nov 2024, after "Defensible" but before "Jupiter" Setting: Jones quarters, Sydney Shatterdome Note: 22 Nov 2024 is a Friday; 27 Nov, the morning the boys are scheduled to ship out for Hong Kong is a Wednesday Text A chime. Their intercom announces, ""Incoming call for Ranger Jackson Jone--"" Jackson dives from the couch-- Logan gets to the landline first-- Jackson runs into his hand, fights for the phone-- "Jones residence," Logan chirps, keeping Jackson at arm's reach. Jackson growls. "He's riiiight here. Just a moment~!" Offers the handset, smirking. Jackson yanks it to his chest. A deep breath and, "Hello?" ""Jackson?"" Charlie's voice is high, breathless, kinda thick. "Charl—" ""Oh thank /'god'. Jackson, I'm so sorry—"" "What—" ""I tried to wait, I really did, but they wouldn't--"" "Are you okay? Is the baby--" ""I'm so sorry, Jackson, they said—"" She sobs. ""They said you were gonna be--"" Keens in pain. "Charl— Are you crying? What's—" ""Of /'course' I'm crying, I'm having aaaahHH—I'm having a baby--"" Something /thumps a wall. ""--who's still right side up and it /hurts and I'm upset and—"" Not very distantly, ""For fuck's sake, you silly thing, turn the hell around!"" A deep breath. ""I /'hate '''these /'stupid''' hormones."" Jackson's stomach rolls and he eases himself to floor. ""Jackson? Are you—"" "'m okay," he chokes. "W-wishing I could be there." Charlie sniffles. ""They said you'd be in the city 'til Wednesday."" "I am— There's—" Jackson squeezes his eyes tightly shut. "—a lockdown. Kaiju. A couple of hours ago." Swallows. "I'm so sorry, Charlie." ""'m sorry, too, Jackson."" Jackson takes a moment to control his breathing. "Is anyone there with you?" ""Ella and her husband."" "Thank /'god'." ""But they—"" A grunt. ""I fucking /'hate' this."" A shuffle. ""You not being here."" Another shuffle. ""These /'stupid' exercises."" More shuffling. ""This /'stupid' situation."" A hiss. ""These stupid fucking pieces of shit!"" A yell, stifled, frustrated, and pained. ""/'They' showed up. And Lightcap—"" "/'What?!'" Jackson's world gets staticky. ""DriftSci—"" "Godda—" A deep breath. "Charlie, are they still there?" ""The hospital director threw 'em out."" Jackson can hear her smile. ""They've got us under guard in the VIP suite."" Jackson's eyes prick. "Haaah. Treating you two with the proper respect, I like them already." Charlie snorts. ""Rather have you here."" "I'd rather /'be' there." ""I know, Jones. I know."" A cheerful tone echoes down the line. ""Fuck /'you',"" Charlie snaps. Jackson attempts a laugh, grinds the heel of his hand into his eye. "F-firefly." A shaky breath. "They're g—" Sighs. "I love you I love you I love you." ""I love you, too, Jackson."" He swallows. "F-four, ten, twelve." ""Gotch—"" Dial tone. Jackson thumbs off the handset, stares blankly at it. Logan plucks it from Jackson's unresisting fingers. "What's—" Jackson lets his head fall back. "Charlie's in labour. Her cousins are with her." Takes a shaky breath. A beat. "Everything okay?" "My wife is giving birth to our third child whom DriftSci wants for themselves and I can't do a damn thing to help either of them." "So ...?" Jackson glares at him. "Peachy. Everything's just /'peachy'." Logan grins-- A calm-shattering screech from the intercom. "Of for fuck's--" "Maybe we'll be luck--" ""VS-04, prepare--"" Jackson rolls his eyes. "Of course we're not." ""--for launch."" Logan shrugs. "It's just us, so it's only patrol. That should keep you distracted for the next few hours." ""VS-04, prepare for launch."" Jackson sighs, pushes to his feet. Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Jackson Category:Logan Category:Charlie Category:Jupiter (mention) Category:Ella (mention) Category:Ella's husband (mention) Category:Caitlin (mention) Category:PPDC's complete control over outside contact Category:PPDC controlling the Joneses Category:DriftSci interest in Ranger babies Category:DriftSci (mention) Category:Matalina (mention) Category:Jones' quarters Category:Kaiju (mention) Category:Jaeger Deployments Category:PPDC manipulation of people Category:Conversations on landlines Category:Waxing of Jupiter arc